Forum:David Price
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: David Price Gender: Male Age: 18 Godly Parent Choice 1: Mars Godly Parent Choice 2: Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 3: Pluto Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Cohort Choice 2: Second Cohort Faceclaim: '''Óscar Sinela ' ---- '''Appearance:' David is of average height, about 5' 11'', with dark brown hair. He is built well from constantly working out at home, though you'd never expect it because of his clothes, which are usually well-kept and clean. He usually wears a standard Camp Jupiter t-shirt with a black jean vest over it with a pair of black khaki boardshorts. He usually straps his weapon to his belt and his magic shield secured to his wrist '''Personality: '''David sets goals that are incredibly too high of himself and forces himself to complete them. He is incredibly practical and has to test plans before he goes through with them in reality. He is incredibly optimistic, always believing in the best possible outcome. He is also incredibly adaptable to different situations. He usually has several plans of action for a situation and picks out the best for the situation at hand. He is also incredibly energetic, always trying to find something to do in order to keep his ADHD unnoticed, even though other demigods ''know he has it. He also has a pretty nasty temper, prone to getting angry when his friends or family are threatened or hurt. History: 'David, from a young age was used to not seeing his parents much, but reguardless, he was always trying to find the best of a bad situation. He thought his father walked out on him and his mother worked as a nurse, treating wounded soldiers on the battlefield, hardly ever having time to come home and spend time with him. However his mother would come back pregnant from each tour, and three children later, he was the oldest of four siblings, taking care of them in the abscence of his mother and father. Then the monsters started attacking, David having to protect his siblings with his mothers combat knife which was oddly coated in gold, giving it a shiny glow. He wanted to tell his mother, but he feared she wouldn't believe him. However, during a particular period when his mother retired from active duty, he was soon collected by Lupa's wolves, however, he resisted, not wanting to leave his mother and three siblings. But Vesta, Goddess of the Hearth and Family, appeared the final time the wolves showed up and offered his family protection in exchange for David going with the wolves and becoming a member of the legion. Upon agreeing to her terms, he gave him his first weapon, Ignis, which was an Imperial Gold Pugio. Later during his training at the Wolf House, he found a leather wristband with a golden plate on it, inscribed ''Ancile, ''which became his shield.'' He was trained by Lupa and sent to Camp, where he was claimed by his Father _______. '''Weapons: He owns a pugio named Ignis that was given to him by Vesta, his patron. It has the ability to ignite anything it cuts with flames. He was offerred a larger weapon, a gladius, but he declined, complaining it was too heavy. From his father, he recieved an Imperial Gold Shield named Ancile, named after the one Mars gave to the second emperor of Rome, which collapses down into a leather band with a gold plate on it, a set of Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. The Legions True Weapon 23:07, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed